injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor (Avengers: United)
Thor is a playable character in Avengers: United. He was one of the first confirmed alongside Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Thor is a Power User. Biography As the Norse God of thunder and lightning, Thor wields one of the greatest weapons ever made, the enchanted hammer Mjolnir. While others have described Thor as an over-muscled, oafish imbecile, he's quite smart and compassionate. He's self-assured, and he would never, ever stop fighting for a worthwhile cause. Role in the Story Thor has been king of Asgard since Ragnarok, and was always trying to fulfill his father’s legacy. When Thanos and the Black Order emerges, Thor must find the Avengers and warn them of this upcoming threat. Powers and Abilities * Skilled in hand-to-hand combat * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Resistance * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Longevity * Enhanced Agility * Lightning Manipulation * Weather Manipulation * Weight Manipulation * Asgardian Physiology * Weapon Summoning Combat Characteristics Basic Attacks * Jabbing Hammer [ L ] Thor swings his hammer at the opponent’s face. * * Rising Hammer [ M ] Thor swings his hammer at the opponent’s face, but with more force. * * Spinning Thunder [ H ] Thor spins his hammer at the opponent. * Hammer Straight [ Back + H ] Thor propels his hammer and swings it at the opponent. * Overhead Smash [ Forward + H ] Thor raises his hammer overhead and slams the opponent downward. * Lightning Swipe + H Thor sweeps the opponent with his hammer. Air Attacks * Divine Drop [ L ] While airborne, Thor performs an elbow drop. * Mjolnir’s Might [ M ] While airborne, Thor swings his hammer overhead. * Asgardian Meteor [ H ] While airborne, Thor swipes his hammer downward. Combo Attacks Signature Moves * 'Forked Lightning - '''Thor blasts a beam of lightning at the opponent from his hammer. ** The Meter Burn version adds two more hits, making the last hit knock the opponent down. * '''Ground Spark - '''Thor smashes his hammer onto the ground, summoning a huge spark from under the opponent. **The Meter Burn version adds a lightning bolt that pops the opponent up. * '''Mighty Hurricane - '''Thor grabs the opponent, whirls in the sky and slams them into the ground. **The Meter Burn version summons an actual tornado when Thor slams the opponent into the ground, dealing multiple hits before popping them up. * '''Mjölnir's Might - '''Thor jumps in the air and smashes the ground, causing a godly yellow aura to appear. **The Meter Burn version adds a lightning bolt which pops the opponent up. * ' ''' * * * Unlockable Moves Character Trait * '''Odinforce - '''When triggered, a lightning bolt strikes Thor. This gives Thor the damage buff and the possibility of the opponent experiencing a electric stun. Super Move * '''Asgardian Punishment - '''Thor blasts a bolt of lightning at the opponent. If caught, a cinematic occurs, where Thor quickly punches his opponent twice and smashes the opponent down with his hammer. He then places Mjolnir on the opponent and flies in the sky. Thor calls down a bolt of lightning that electrocutes the opponent severely, eventually causing an electric explosion. Additional Details Ending Dialogue Skins Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Salt-Grainz Category:Tonipelimies